The trick you don't see
by Sidstriker2000
Summary: Jake is a magician, similar to others, but with his own tricks. But someone is hunting him, and all he can use to fight is magic.
1. Chapter 1

**I just saw ****_Now You See Me_****. It was great. This was inspired by the scene where Jack fought off the FBI using magic tricks.**

* * *

Jake stood in the town square, holding his deck up to the crowd. "Now" he announced "I want you to watch this deck very carefully" He tossed the cards up, and swirled around to catch every one. Someone from the audience yelled "Hey! I saw him put something in his left pocket!" Jake looked out at the crowd and said "My left pocket you say? Oh well..." He brought his hand down onto his leg, and the jeans burst into flame. The fire died down, and in its place was a smoking hole in the denim. "Now" Jake said, turning to the volunteer from the audience and holding out a card, "Is this your card?" The woman stuttered out "N-no." Jake flung the card at a nearby tree, and the paper buried itself into the oak. "I know what everyone is thinking" Jake said "The card in the tree is now the card she chose. But in fact, I don't make bad tricks like those." Jake paced slowly in a circle, before coming to a halt in front of the volunteer. "I have a question for you." Jake said deliberately. "Was your card the eight of spades?" The woman stammers "Yes" Jake grins, throws back his arms, and explodes into thousands of playing cards. Specifically, the eight of spades.


	2. Chapter 2

**The people chasing him are actually the government. Sorry that's not in the description.**

* * *

Jake sat in his room, counting his profits from the evening's performance. Suddenly, his door burst in. A dozen FBI agents in full combat armor burst in with knockout dart guns in their hands. They surrounded Jake in a semicircle, and locked the door. Two agents in street clothes walked in. "What's it this time John?" Jake asked calmly, despite the 12 guns pointed at him. "You know what it is Jake. You stole $20,000 this night." Jake shrugged "I gave them a good show." One of the armored agents said "Screw this, I'm gonna knock him out before he pulls something." The agent fired, but Jake flicked his hand and the dart was suddenly sticking out of one of the chinks in the nearest agent's armor. The agent collapsed, and four agents on Jake's left fired. Jake swept a thick piece of cloth through the air, catching the darts. Jake then flicked a wire through the air, which caught the four aggressors across the chests. Jake snapped his fingers, and electricity coursed across the wire, causing the agents to fall on the ground, writhing in pain. Johnson spoke "Batons! Now!" Three agents stepped forward with crackling buzz batons. The first swung his baton, but Jake ducked the swing, twisted the agents arm, and brought the baton around to the second agents face, and then to the first agents chest. Jake dropped the two on the ground and turned to face the third. The agent swung, but Jake ducked the blow, flicked up the agent's gas mask, and suddenly the agent reared back with gas surrounding his face. As the agent collapsed, John pulled out his pistol. "Freeze!" Jake raised his hand and said "Don't shoot that." John fired anyway.

Jake's hand moved, and the bullet deflected into one of the agents to John's right. Jake flicked his hand again, and the other agent fell, unconscious. Jake stepped forward, picked up the agent's gun, and chucked it at the agents on the other side. One agent fell, and Jake flicked his hand once again, burying an eight of spades in the agent's mask. John's partner started to turn, but Jake grabbed his arm, twisted, and slammed the man against the wall. John brought his gun around, but Jake stepped back, and the gun was in his hand. Jake sprinted over to his bag, snatched it up, and pointed the gun at John. John put his hands in the air, yet Jake still fired. The bullet did not hit John, but instead hit the door's lock. Jake chucked a chair at John, and John tumbled out the door, over the stairs, and barely clung to the edge of the floor. Jake walked out, looked at John, and waked away.

* * *

**Am I good at action scenes? I don't know. Comment if you want a specific trick used.**


	3. Goodbye My Friends!

**Im am posting this, and I know its going to make all of you scream and pull out your hair, but this account is going dormant. It might start up again, and I might be able to slip in a few chapters on the popular stories, but overall I am leaving to focus on my youtube. The channel is not yet created fully, but when it is I will post the name at the bottom of my profile, along with my server. But... I will still be reading reviews and PMs. So tell me: Should I do more comedy? Drama? Should Searching for Civilization get a sequel? Am I good at first person? Should I try more P.O.V.s? Anything you want to tell me, now is the time. Peace out (insert adjective) army!**


End file.
